Multijugos
by Sstiautng
Summary: Lily acepta salir con James, pero no será ella en verdad, sino que dejará que su amiga se convierta en ella con la poción multijugos... ¿se descubrirá el engaño de la pelirroja?


**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

No podía creerlo.

James pensaba que había oído mal. O que estaba soñando. O que se había golpeado con su escoba y se había quedado tonto.

Bueno, lo de la escoba era cierto en parte, ya que al haber oído ese "si" tan esperado, su brazo que estaba apoyado en la escoba se había resbalado y por consiguiente James se golpeó en la cabeza con ella.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Si Potter, iré contigo a la estúpida cita y así conseguiré que me dejes en paz de una vez.

Bueno, no era una declaración de amor pero a James le era suficiente. Estaba seguro que esa cita iba a salir genial ya que pondría todo de su parte para que fuese la noche más espectacular de toda su vida.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Primero la llevaría hasta Hogsmeade donde caminarían bajo el atardecer. Tras una visita a Las tres escobas y unas cuantas compras (pensaba llevarla a la librería del pueblo, ya que él sabía lo que le gustaba los libros a su Lily) irían al castillo, donde le esperaría una cena romántica a los pies del lago con velas y todo eso que le gustaban tanto a las chicas. Luego si Lily lo permitía la llevaría a dar un paseo por los mejores sitios del Bosque prohibido, ya que gracias a sus salidas nocturnas con Lunático provocaron que se supiese el bosque como la palma de su mano. Le entregaría un ramo de Lirios blancos porque sabía que eran sus preferidos. Charlarían sobre todo un poco, bromearían y si todo salía como él quería incluso coquetearían... por último la llevaría a la torre y en las escaleras que van a su cuarto le declararía sus sentimientos e intentaría besarla.

Sabía que eso último sería complicado, ya que tenía que quitarle la imagen de egocéntrico e inmaduro que creía que era él. Pero todo valdría la pena, porque era su Lily la que iba a estar con él.

El día tan esperado había llegado.

Lily tenía un plan que no fallaría si se hacía con cuidado. Desde hace un poco más de un mes había elaborado poción multijugos. Su compañera de cuarto, Elisa, estaba completamente enamorada de James Potter. Y como éste solo le hacía caso a Lily, ella le había dicho que aceptaría una cita de Potter para que fuese en su lugar.

Al principio su plan le había parecido genial.

Ayudaba a una amiga a conseguir lo que quería y encima se quitaría del medio a Potter. Porque ella tenía claro que solo era un capricho lo que le pasaba al moreno y cuando éste obtuviese lo que quería, la dejaría en paz. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pero si se detenía un momento a pensarlo...

A lo mejor Potter la quería de verdad y entonces le haría daño. A lo mejor ese sentimiento que la lleva carcomiendo desde que todo esto empezó eran culpabilidad y celos. A lo mejor todo salía mal y era ella la que perdía. Pero por eso Lily no se detenía a pensar con claridad si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Era sábado y su compañera de cuarto se encontraba histérica.

-¿Qué me pongo Lily? ¿Cómo debo tratarlo? ¿Con indeferencia como tú o más bien como lo haría yo? ¿Y si me descubre antes de tiempo Lily?...

-Elisa, no te va a descubrir. Tienes que actuar como si no te gustase tener una cita con él pero solo al principio, luego puedes ser un poco más tú misma. Y ponte el conjunto verde, favorece mis ojos. ¡Y recuerda que te tienes que tomar la poción cada hora o volverás a tu cuerpo!

Nerviosa como estaba, la pobre chica se duchó y vistió lo más rápido posible. Tras tomarse la poción y guardar un poco en su bolso, se dirigió a la Sala común, donde le esperaba James.

¡Todo había salido perfecto!

James estaba feliz. Pensaba que la pelirroja se resistiría más a él pero tan solo media hora después de haber empezado con su cita, Lily le había tratado como si disfrutara de su compañía, como si estuviese enamorada de él.

Tenía que reconocer que ella hacía comentarios a veces que no le cuadraban en absoluto con su personalidad, pero lo dejaba pasar. Con la inocente idea de que a lo mejor no la conocía tan bien como pensaba y que le encantaría descubrirlo todo de ella.

Habían hecho todo lo que había planeado y ahora se encontraba al pie de las escaleras.

Se encontraba más nervioso que nunca. Ahora era cuando le decía que le quería. Que se había enamorado de ella casi desde el principio. Que ella no sería una más en su lista, sino que era la única para él.

-Lily, antes de todo quería decirte que...- pero no le dejó terminar. ¡Se abalanzó sobre él! ¡Y le besó! A él. James Potter. Ella. Lily Evans. Casi no podía creerlo.

El beso fue más apasionado de lo que esperaba. Él creía que su primer beso con Lily sería dulce, tierno. Dejando translucir todos sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero tampoco se iba a quejar. La agarró de la cintura y le pegó más hacia él. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Lily le quería tanto como él a ella.

Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, pero no se soltaron.

-James yo siempre te he querido-dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿Y por qué siempre me rechazabas? Si tanto me querías, ¿por qué nunca me distes una oportunidad?

Lily se quedó en silencio mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Miró su reloj y respondió:

-Eso lo sabrás dentro de tres minutos, pero mientras tanto...

Y le volvió a besar. James estaba en el quinto cielo cuando su pelirroja lo apartó bruscamente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con algo que por nada del mundo se hubiese esperado. Su Lily se estaba transformando. El pelo largo y pelirrojo se acortaba y se oscurecía hasta adquirir un tono marrón. Sus ojos verdes ahoran eran grises y su figura delgada y menuda se hacía más alta y con menos curvas. Delante de él estaba Elisa, una compañera de curso.

-James, siempre te he querido y nunca te rechazaría, esta era la única forma para que te fijases en mi...

Y ahora James comprendió todo. Lily nunca había aceptado una cita con él. Lily nunca le había besado. Lily nunca le había dicho te quiero. Y Lily le había roto el corazón sin el mayor esfuerzo.

-¿Quién lo planeo todo? ¿Lily o tú?-la chica parecía algo desesperada al ver la mirada neutral del chico, así que contestó con la verdad.

-Bueno... la idea fue de Lily, ella hizo la poción y todo eso. ¡Pero James! Lo hemos pasado genial juntos hoy. Podemos intentarlo. Yo te quiero y sé que tú me podrías querer de igual manera. Solo tienes que olvidarte de Lily de una vez por todas...

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Pero James, olvídala. No comprendes que no quiere nada contigo...

-¿DÓNDE?

-En el baño del segundo piso- dijo Elisa asustada. Nunca había visto a James gritar de esa manera.

El moreno salió disparado hacia donde le había dicho su compañera. Se encontraba a punto de estallar. Pero lo peor de todo es que no sentía ira, sino unas terribles ganas de llorar. Se había creado muchas esperanzas en el día de hoy. Había volado muy alto y la caída le resultaba insoportable de sobrellevar.

No tardó en encontrar a quien buscaba. Lily estaba sentada en el suelo echando ingredientes a un caldero que hervía lentamente.

Cerró la puerta fuertemente y la pelirroja, sobresaltada, le miró con una expresión de horror en sus ojos.

-James.

-¿Estarás contenta no?-dijo el chico ignorando que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Eso ya no debería de importarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo Evans, ¿haciendo poción multijugos de nuevo?-La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío al notar el gélido tono de voz del moreno.

Ella llevaba toda la tarde pensando en la parejita feliz que había salido a la cita. La culpa y los celos la consumían y había descubrierto con todo el dolor de su alma, que de verdad si sentía algo por James Potter. Después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por no caer en sus redes. Pero ahora eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. En los ojos de James se dejaba ver todo el dolor que le había provocado su estúpido plan. De verdad él la quería y ella solo le había hecho mucho daño. Cosa que no se perdonaría nunca en la vida.

-James, déjame explicarte...

-¿Y qué se supone que me vas a explicar? ¿Qué me has engañado? Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué le dijistes a Elisa que se hiciese pasar por ti? Eso también. Pero ahora yo te pregunto, ¿estás satisfecha? ¿Tanto me odias para hacerme esto? ¡Preferiría mil veces que me dijeses que no a que me creases esperanzas para luego rompérmelas en mi cara! ¡Has ganado Lily Evans! ¡Has hecho que el idiota de Potter te deje de una vez en paz! No volveré a molestarte. Solo hubiese deseado que no me destrozaras cuando me has hecho entender que no me quieres.

Y dicho esto se fue con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Había dejado a Lily petrificada, contemplando la puerta cerrada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por el error garrafal que había cometido. ¡Cómo podía haber ocurrido todo esto! Se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Potter cuando lo había perdido...

La vida era una mierda. James estaba tumbado en su cama bocabajo y tapado completamente por las mantas. Temblaba entre sollozos silenciosos para no molestar a sus amigos. No le gustaba que le viesen llorar, pero no había tenido más remedio que contarles todo entre lágrimas a Sirius y Remus sobre su "gran" cita con Lily. Ellos se habían enfadado mucho, pero primero lo consolaron abrazándolo o poniendo una mano en su espalda para demostrar su apoyo. Tras una media hora en la que el pobre chico por fin había logrado calmarse, se dirigió a su cama para seguir en su tristeza, cosa que aprovecharon sus amigos para ir a buscar a Lily y pedirle esplicaciones. Lo que no habían esperado es encontrar a la querida pelirroja en el mismo estado que su amigo, en la esquina de la Sala común y abrazada a su amiga Alice.

Una mirada entre los dos chicos bastó para que ideasen un plan alternativo al que tenían previsto.

-Evans, tienes que venir con nosotros- y a pesar de las protestas de la chica y de la amiga de ésta, cogieron a la pelirroja por los brazos y la arrastraron hasta el cuarto de los Merodeadores.

-Tú la has cagado y tú debes arreglarlo, así que más vale que la próxima vez que entre al cuarto mi amigo esté igual que antes o te disecaré y te colgaré en la chimenea de Griffindor-dijo Sirius con tono intimidante.

-Lily, está claro que lo quieres porque sino no estarías así. Solo dile lo que sientes y todo se solucionará-intentó arreglar Remus. Dicho todo esto, la empujaron dentro del cuarto y cerraron con hechizos. No saldrían de allí hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Lily no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a la cama de James, el cual había conseguido dormirse. Era tan pacífico durmiendo, que ella no pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo y la mejilla con extrema suavidad. James sintió la caricia y abrió los ojos, provocando un respingo en la joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo sentándose para quedar a su altura.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Y de verdad eres tú o una de tus amiguitas disfrazada?

-Te juro que soy yo, no podría volver a engañarte ni aunque me amenazasen-eso calmó un poco al muchacho.

-¿Qué quieres Lily?

-Lo siento-soltó ella llorando- no pensé en las consecuencias. En el fondo solo quería descubrir si de verdad me querías o era un capricho y de esa forma no me arriesgaba a salir lastimada...

-Claro, ¿preferiste que fuese yo el que se sacrificase no?-dijo con voz dura el de las lentes.

-¡No! Es que... por favor James, perdóname-la chica le abrazó ocultándose en su cuello mientras sollozaba. Nunca se había sentido peor persona en la vida.

-Ya, ya Lily. No llores. Te perdono ¿ok? No tienes que sentirte culpable...

-No es solo eso... te quiero James. Me di cuenta cuando tuve que dejar marchar a Elisa. Yo de verdad quería tener esa cita pero era demasiado tarde para eso...

James no sabía si creerle o no. Le había confesado que le quería y eso lo dejaba eufórico, pero no quería sufrir de nuevo por culpa de la decepción.

Así que hizo lo que más deseaba en ese momento. La besó. Un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos.

Tal como había imaginado.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Si me dejais rewiews un James sin camiseta os hará una visita nocturna esta noche.. xD**

**gracias por leer.**

**Tricia**


End file.
